youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spellbooks and Tomes
A list of books of magic spells and potions, or other information about magic, used in various series. Book of Spells A purple book which Chloe and Lauren found while on their way to school. It opened with the following: "Warning: this book contains magical powers. If you, the possessor of this book, lose it for more than twenty-four hours, the powers this book has given you will be stripped from you. If you still have not found it within an additional twenty-four hours, you will no longer be a mermaid." The book contained a water spell, a fire spell, a musical spell, a nature spell, and a section of special spells, including fire and water power spells. Brown Book A book which appeared on Ashley's shelf, and contained apparently thousands of potions, from things like invisibility to time travel to becoming a god. Cleo's Potion Book A blue spiral-bound notebook which Cleo had written a spell she received earlier in a note. She used it to change her tail color a second time. Dolphin Book A small, leather-bound brown book. It was in the possession of a mysterious scuba diver, who dropped it when Andy scared her away from the Moon Cave. He took it back, and discovered that it was a flipbook of a wizard fighting a troll. Faith's Diary A spiral-bound notebook which belonged to Faith, which she wrote in when she was 12--in 1831. Selena found it while out on a walk, and realizing it apparently had belonged to a mermaid, took it back to the others. Whatever they read aloud from the book happened--popping a tail was the final straw. Jackie threw it away, and later when she went to bed, someone with teleportation powers kidnapped her and trapped her in the Moon Pool, in order to remove her powers. Fluffy Diary A purple, faux fur-covered book with a large silver "M" on the cover. It materialized on Madison's bed out of the blue. Finding out that it was called "Mermaid Diary," she read that as a mermaid, she could generate water from her mouth, which she promptly tested. Forest Book A notebook Faith and Alice found in the woods. They got into a fight with a hobo over it, but managed to get ahold of it and run. To their surprise, not only was it full of information about mermaids, but it mentioned them by name, describing how they'd become mermaids. Later it warned them about the upcoming full moon. Green Spellbook A green-bound book with an attached pen, which Annie found on her doorstep. She brought it inside and to school without comment, only showing it to Emma a day later. It contained several potion recipes, which they tried out, and it warned the mermaids about the power of the full moon, but the page after that had been torn out--something related to a curse. However, the book had instructions for finding the torn page, involving "the crab's nook." Jennifer's Diary A purple, locked journal left by Jennifer, a mermaid. After she was hunted down and killed by witches for her powers, her sister Jessica found the diary and used its information to find out what kind of danger she was in. Looseleaf Book A set of loose blue sheets of paper, with several spells. Cleo's grandmother sent it to her, and she used its contents to change her tail color and powers. Magick Book A book belonging to Inga, which she kept hidden in her house. The forest fairies knew of its existence, and told Maya about it after the Sirens kidnapped her parents in their quest for the Tempest. The book itself was actually a book-shaped box, full of loose pages of spells and other magical paraphernalia. My Mermaid Journal A notebook given to Alice by her parents when they left her over winter break while she was in fourth grade. IT was written by a previous mermaid or merman who was discovering their own powers and situation. Upon turning into a mermaid, Alice looked it up again and found answers. Along with the usual rules and instructions, she discovered that she was a "land mermaid"; human when dry as opposed to a full-time "ocean mermaid," and that a mermaid's powers were decided by what season she was born in. Ocean's Book A book apparently sent by the ocean to Lilly and Eclipse, after they wished their powers away on a shooting star. It sent out a high-pitched buzzing that only mermaids could hear, guiding Eclipse to it on the beach. It had a large blank section. The girls read the following: "Shooting stars are a thing people love to wish upon during the darkest of nights, but what people don't understand is the real magic is from the brightest of days...You can't fully undo a wish, but you can replace it. The new wish has to be as powerful as the old one. The ocean chooses." Phoebe's Grandmother's Book A book left by Phoebe's grandmother, which she and Ali found in the closet. It contained spells and potions for turning princes into frogs, becoming an instant celebrity, reversing other magical issues, and one labeled simply "magic banana." Pink Potion Diary Bella received this book in a box; it was a pink, heart-covered journal with a lock, and held potion recipes. The spells disappeared when she showed them to Leah and Crystal, but simply saying "magical dust, come off" restored them. It also had a tendency to disappear and reappear at random. The box it came in also contained a lollipop, and told the girls about a potion Bella found on her porch. Potion Book A book with a cutout and inset shell, containing several potions used by Lexi and Sofia. Sirens were able to magically add a spell to this book, which later disappeared. Potion Powers Book A book belonging to Claire. She and Holly decided to try out some of the spells, but the one they picked happened to be a "make your mermaid tail permanent" potion, forcing them to find a counterspell quickly. Rock Spellbook A spotted brown-bound spellbook Selena, Emily and Jackie found at the Rock. It told them that every fifteen years, mermaid powers go out of control for one day, somewhere between December 21st and 23rd. They brought it back home and hid it, but this turned out to be a mistake; a voice through the drain warned them that the spellbook was only safe from evil hands near the Rock; outside it was unprotected. Sure enough, when they went to look, it was gone. After a fruitless search, Jackie discovered it in Sophie's backpack. Semplaketic A shiny silver book Ashley found on her shelf. It was there to teach her about herself and other mermaids. It mentioned three extinct species. Sempler or "simple" mermaids gain tails when wet, and have powers. Hydro or "hard" mermaids are similar, but attracted to the crescent moon and spend most of their time in the ocean. The Semplaketic (both) are simply "boring." The book referred her to the Brown Book for potions. Shell Book A spiral-bound notebook with a shell-covered cover, found by Serena and Aly in a park. Along with potion recipes, it had information about the four elements, and the beings who controlled them: "The rare two mythical creatures that are in charge of sun and one moon, and also have a main element, are the most powerful, this happens every other generation." Serena later wrote in it about her and Aly's adventures as mermaids. Sixth Generation Book A book which had been in Maddy's family for six generations. It contained both spells and information about mermaids, particularly the fact that turning a human into a mermaid meant the nearest mermaid became human, and would stay that way if she wasn't restored within 24 hours. Sofia's Book A mermaid book which Sofia got, and used to research Sirens. According to it, the girls themselves were "landwalkers," mermaids who could become human. Spells of the Ocean A brown spellbook Erica and Jane found in an old trunk in the lake house they were vacationing in. They found a spell to remove their powers (which they skipped) and one to change one of their tails purple, but only one. Erica insisted that they try it, so Jane agreed to. The Fantasy Journal A small, spiral-bound notebook that appeared next to Madison's dresser overnight. It told her that it was there to help her adjust to being a mermaid. Reading it, Madison discovered that mermaids automatically popped their tails during a rainstorm, and wouldn't be able to get rid of them until the storm ended. It warned her about moonstriking and that bright sunlight would draw her to water. The Mermaid's Treasure A guide to mermaids written by Stephanie True Peters. A copy was located at Aqua Falls, and Erica consulted it to find out how to erase memories. It told her that "to erase a mind from a human's brain, you must find the spell that cures the pain." The Spell Book A large yellow book which could glow. Tarah and Cheyenne found it in the woods. It had pictures along with spells, which were divided into chapters based on who the spell was meant to be cast on. They guessed it was left by "the creepy lady with the barnacle nose." Category:Magic